Cartoon Science Investigation
by BigRedKing
Summary: In a world where cartoons and normal people are together, one CSI group must solve the toughest mysteries and save the lives of the cartoons we all love (and sometimes not).
1. Chapter 1

**HEY ITS ME! I AM HERE TO TELL YOU I AM STILL ALIVE! I have nothing to blame except laziness for my hiatus. This will just be an introduction chapter to CSI: Toon, featuring the cast of characters! **

**Jack Henson: The Cool Guy. Jack usually only cares for him and the case and whoever they are defending in some "cases". He also wears glasses and makes jokes right before the metaphorical opening. **

**Al Matson: The Smart Guy. He cares for the safety of the team, and gets angry when Jack acts selfish and stupid. He is a big help in all the cases, mostly. **

**Selena Mallory: The Worker. She does a lot of digging, examining and writing to try and figure out the case. It's usually Al who figures out what the clues mean, but she finds the clues. **

**Dan Mitchell: The Muscle. He does most of the heavy lifting in the group, and breaks down doors, crates and other things that can not be opened by any other means. When Selena can't bury up a clue, he breaks open a box of clues. **

**Before any plot happens, I want you to suggest cartoons to appear here and what mysteries could unfold! Don't be shy; any idea could make it on. But please, do not repeat an idea you already said, or say a plot that was already made. And no hating or trolling on the story or on other people's ideas. You wouldn't want someone to do that to you! **

**SEE YA RED BROS! **


	2. Cul-de-Sac Death

**I HOPE YOU WERE PATIENT, BECAUSE THIS IS MY PRESENT FOR THE 0 PERCENT RAGE! **

Jack was sitting in his office chair, at the CSI Toon HQ, waiting for something important to happen. Suddenly he got a phone call. "Hello?" Someone on the phone said. Jack answered the phone, and someone was panicking. "You need to help! There was a murder!" Jack was used to this thing, so he didn't overreact. "Okay, we'll be over in a minute." He hung up the phone, then started dialing a number. "Hey, Al." He said to Al, Al Matson. "Tell the others we have a case."

_**Monday, 5:00 a.m. **_

_**The Cul-de-Sac **_

_**Peach Creek **_

Jack, Al, Selena and Dan had all met up at the scene of the crime. Apparently someone was murdered in THIS area, just a small suburban town. The scene of the crime was not looking good- a chalk outline on the ground, blood surrounding it, a booth (like a lemonade stand) labeled "Eddy's Fortune Globe Machine", and wood chips around the stand. "Apparently a kid named Johnny was killed in this place. The weapon was a plank of wood with a… face on it." Al explained to Jack and the team. "We also know that three kids were setting up a fortune telling booth to earn quarters here." Jack looked upon the scene of the crime with a look of interest. He then looked towards Al. "Well, it looks like this crime is…" *puts on glasses* "BOARD-ER LINE INSANE."

**YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

_**CSI **__TOON. EPISODE ONE: Cul-De-Sac Death. _

_**Monday, 6:01 a.m. **_

_**The Cul-de-Sac **_

_**Eddy's house **_

"Al, we need to investigate the people at the crime." Jack told Al. "And we know the three people most suspected of doing it." He knocked on Eddy's door. Eddy opened the door, and he had a look of disinterest. "Oh, you came back." Eddy groaned. "Are you going to arrest me for nothing?" Al stepped up. "We won't arrest you if you tell us what you saw at the crime." Eddy sighed. "If you need to know, I'll tell you. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon, and I and my two friends were trying to get money for candy. We used two cooking bowls and taped them together to look like a globe. We had gotten more then enough money when Ed knocked over the jar of quarters. I quickly turned around and grabbed them, and when I turned back, Johnny had been knocked down and killed. That is all I know." Al scratched his chin. "Well, it may have not given us any big clues; it helped us figure out who didn't do it." Eddy closed the door in boredom. He heard the Toon Van drive toward him and Jack. Out of the van came Selena. "I just got some information." She told them. "It turns out the weapon of the murderer belonged to the victim Johnny, and he was holding it before the murder." Al smiled. "Thanks, we need as much clues as we can get." Jack also smiled. "Um, how about we stop standing around here and look for someone else to talk to?" Al decided that was a good idea.

_**Monday, 6:05 a.m. **_

_**The Cul-de-Sac **_

_**Rolf's Farm**_

Dan had been sitting in the truck waiting to get something to do. Finally Al told him, "We might need you for this." Dan was pleased, but didn't smile, because he was trying to act tough. He made his way into Rolf's farm, and Rolf was lying on the floor. "Agh, my leg!" He yelled, in an accent. Something was sticking out of his left leg. Dan grabbed the thing sticking out of his leg, and yanked it out. "It looks like wood." Jack Henson stated. "It is not just wood!" Rolf said. "That is the plank that Johnny boy had! And the one Johnny boy had been struck with!" Al studied the plank, and noticed it had half a face on it. "Well, with this piece of information, we know Johnny was hit in the face or head, in order for it to fly into your leg." Al pointed out. "Rolf, was there anything in particular that happened before Johnny was killed?" Rolf got up and thought. "Well, a bunch of flying rats swooped down on us, attacking us to distract us from Johnny boy!" Rolf exclaimed. Dan was puzzled. "Why would a bunch of pigeons randomly swoop down on a group of kids?" He wondered. Al had been puzzled too, so he decided to go back to the scene of the crime.

_**Monday, 6:10 a.m. **_

_**The Cul-de-Sac **_

_**Peach Creek **_

The scene of the crime was now full of pigeons, and the Fortune Booth was taken down. Dust was all over the scene. "It almost seems like there is nothing left here to find." Al openly thought. The Toon Van then drove back to the scene, since Selena had taken it for something. Selena stepped out, holding a plastic zip-lock bag. "I found something crucial to this case." She shook the bag for emphasis. "Bread crumbs, used to attract pigeons." Al was closing his eyes, then opened them again. "Have you dusted the weapon, plank to be exact, for prints?" Selena nodded. "I found something peculiar when I scanned the prints." She told them. "None of them belonged to the people from the scene of the crime." Al shook his head. "There must be some people at the scene that no one saw."

_**Monday, 6:20 a.m. **_

_**Trailer Park. **_

The trailer park was filled with trash, and broken down cars. There was even a crane there. It was incredibly dangerous, and even Jack thought it was unsafe for a junk yard. "If these three people are not the culprits, then we may not find out who is." Dan briefly told, and broke down the door of the trailer. A female voice from inside called out, "HEY! TURN IT DOWN!" Three females, May, Marie and Lee, walked out of the room. "OH NO!" shouted Lee. "The cops FOUND US!" Lee took a bottle from the wall and held it like a bat. Al saw a box of bird seed on the coffee table. "Yep, these are the criminals." Lee waved around the bottle. "STAY BACK, YOU BABBOONS! OUR PARENTS ARE LAYWERS!" Dan preceded to taze her and knock her out. "If you want to stay conscious, get in the car peacefully." May and Marie carried Lee to the car (Toon Van), and they were driven to the station. They were sentenced to community service for 3 years. The Cul-de-Sac remained safe for a long, long time.

**If you want and like this, suggest more cartoons for our team to investigate in! Your suggestion MOST LIKELY will be in the next chapter, IF you review! So stay TOONED! **


End file.
